Qui a dit impossible ?
by Fleur de Lys in love
Summary: pas de résumé disponible pour le moment


Tout le monde dormait paisiblement au Terrier. Le soleil montrait à peine le bout de son nez quand soudain une explosion se fit entendre et une jeune fille en jean délavé et débardeur noir sortit de la cheminée dans un panache de fumée verte. Le silence régnait encore dans la maison des Weasley et elle avança à pas feutrés vers l'escalier, gravit les marches menant à la chambre où dormaient ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Harry. Celui-ci étant arrivé au terrier une semaine plus tôt environ. Elle s'arrêta sur le palier entendant un bruit suspect et se tourna légèrement vers sa gauche pour apercevoir un Harry en boxer sortir de la chambre de …« Ginny » pensa la gryffondor.

- Pssssssttt, fit elle

Harry se figea devant la porte à présent refermée et demeura quelques secondes interdit en observant une Hermione avec un regard interrogateur.

- Heu ….. Mione…..que… qu'est ce que tu fais...là ???! Chuchota-t-il.

- J'étais venue vous faire une surprise en allant vous réveillé mais je vois que pour toi c'est inutile et d'ailleurs que faisait tu dans la chambre de Ginny ?

Les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent aussitôt et celui-ci sembla porter un intérêt soudain au plancher.

- Oh heu je vois... fit la jeune fille à présent mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas que toi …et Ginny... Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner ! annonça-t-elle en tournant brusquement les talons pour redescendre l'escalier sans un bruit.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle fut surprise d'y découvrir une Mme Weasley déjà affairé aux fourneaux. Celle-ci ayant entendu des pas sur le carrelage se retourna vivement et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en apercevant la jeune gryffondor.

- Hermione chérie ! Met toi à table je suppose que tu meures de faim ! Il ne te reste plus que la peau sur les os ! Alala ces jeunes !

- Maman laisse Mione tranquille et en plus elle est très bien comme elle est… fit une voix derrière Hermione.

- Ginny !!! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !! D'ailleurs je me pose certaines questions depuis que je suis arrivée…, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil pour sa meilleure amie.

La rousse n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car deux jeunes hommes firent irruption dans la cuisine.

- Héééééé Mione ! J'ignorai que tu arrivais ce matin !! On va au chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, tu nous accompagne bien sûr !?, dit Ron qui commençait à rougir à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait une Hermione changée et bien dans sa peau.

- Tu as changée Hermione ! Je te trouve ravissante ! fit Harry pour sauver Ron qui commençait à attirer l'attention sur lui du fait de sa rougeur extrême.

- Oh merci Harry ! fit la brunette

Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble et ce fut l'heure de partir pour le chemin de Traverse. Arrivé à destination les garçons partirent de leur coté admirer le nouveau balai à la mode tandis que les filles partirent s'installer à une table du chaudron baveur. Une fois installées un peu à l'écart des autres clients, Hermione fit un grand sourire à son amie.

- tu n'as rien à me dire ?! dit-elle avec malice.

- Heu… te dire quoi au juste ?

- Hey je croyais qu'on se disait tout, fit Hermione avec un faux air boudeur. Elle reprit aussitôt le sourire et lui dit à voix basse :

- toi et Harry … Hum ??

La rousse devint écarlate mais se ressaisit rapidement « bon d'accord tu m'as eu !! Hermione je suis folle de lui ! Je l'adore il est tellement doux et il a un charme fou ! » Hermione sourit de voir son amie si heureuse mais au fond d'elle, elle pensait à elle-même qui n'avait encore personne dans sa vie.

- Je veux tout savoir ! fit-elle pour oublier sa propre histoire.

- bon ok ok ! Harry est venu au début du mois pour passer le reste des vacances au terrier. Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que je suis en sa présence je suis troublée mais quand je l'ai vu sortir de la cheminée en compagnie de mon père, je l'ai trouvé tellement plus séduisant qu'à la fin de sa 6eme année ! Et je ne suis plus la petite Ginny toute timide ! fit-elle en lançant un regard complice à son amie. A partir de ce moment j'étais décidé il fallait que j'agisse !! Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça devant tout le monde sinon ma mère nous aurait mariés dans l'heure… Un soir, j'ai entendu quelqu'un descendre l'escalier, tout le monde était couché et je me demandais bien qui cela pouvait être… j'ai décidé de jouer ma curieuse, j'ai entrouvert la porte de ma chambre et j'ai juste eu le temps de l'apercevoir. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi je suis descendu peu de temps après et je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine devant le frigo ouvert, en buvant un verre de lait. Mon cœur s'est accélérer… il a du entendre ma respiration car il s'est retourné brusquement... continua Ginny excitée comme une puce rien que de repenser a ce moment magique, Hermione n'osa pas l'interrompre et se contenta de sourire en voyant la joie de son amie.

- Alors, continua t elle, je me suis approchée de lui, il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre et continué a me fixé avec un regard de braise, je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds et je l'ai embrassé tout en douceur il a répondu a ce baiser et c'est devenu beaucoup plus passionné ! dit elle en riant.

Voyant que son amie avait fini son récit, une question lui brulé les lèvres …

- Et… vous l'avez fait ?? fit Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

Ginny eu un petit sourire et répondit « j'avoue que non, je préfère attendre un peu… »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se replonger dans ses pensées, elle aperçut Harry et Ron qui leur faisaient des grands signes afin qu'elles les rejoignent dehors.

- ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on poirote !!! fit Ron énervé.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas venu nous chercher dans ce cas là, fit Hermione le regard sévère.

- Harry pensait qu'il ne valait mieux pas vous déranger car vous sembliez avoir une discussion super intéressante. Répliqua t il en essayant de jeter la faute sur Harry.

Harry envoya un sourire complice aux filles qui avaient tout de suite deviné. Harry se doutait que Ginny raconterait leur histoire à Hermione.

- Mais que fais Sirius, bon sang ! Je lui avais dit de nous rejoindre devant le chaudron baveur et il est ENCORE en retard !!! Décidemment il ne changera jamais !! fit Harry impatient.

- Si...Sirius ??? fit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre le plus détendu possible.

- Oui, Ginny ne t'as pas dit ? Il nous rejoint aujourd'hui et il passe la semaine avec nous au terrier jusqu'au départ pour Poudlard. A ce qu'il m'a dit il doit voir Dumbledore pour une affaire importante...

- Quand on parle du loup ! fit Ginny un grand sourire aux lèvres

Tout le monde se retourna et un Sirius métamorphosé arriva devant eux.

- J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard ! fit il d'un air mi moqueur mi désolé.

- Harry commençait juste à s'impatienter, fit Ron. Tout le monde rigola de bon cœur. Il était tellement surprenant de voir Sirius se baladait sur le chemin de traverse que beaucoup de gens se retournait sur le passage du groupe. Même si l'innocence de Sirius avait été clamée haut et fort dans les journaux et par le ministre lui-même certains sorciers restés sceptiques concernant cette décision. Mais Sirius s'en fichait tout ce qui lui importait c'était de pouvoir enfin vivre librement et surtout de voir son filleul quand il le désirait.

Apres avoir fait leurs emplettes ils retournèrent au chaudron baveur afin d'utiliser la cheminée pour rentrer au terrier. Ron se mit dans la cheminée est s'évapora avec toutes les affaires, Harry et Ginny en profitèrent pour se glisser tous les deux dans la cheminée et Sirius comprit aussitôt que ces deux la étaient plus proches qu'ils ne le paraissaient. Il aurait juré les avoir vu se donner la main a travers le panache de fumée. A son tour il entra dans la cheminée puis se retourna vers une Hermione décidemment bien dans la lune depuis son arrivée.

- Hermione ? Tout va bien ? fit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Il se surprit à penser qu'il la trouver changée et très attirante. « Allons Sirius ! Elle a 18 ans… » Il lui prit la main délicatement. La jeune fille sursauta a ce contact pour le moins chaleureux et sentit une chaleur se diffusait dans tout son corps elle le fixa intensément.

- Oh oui tout va bien. On y va ?

Et avant même qu'il eu le temps de répondre quoi que se soit elle était déjà dans la cheminée et lui sourit comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Oh ce sourire. Elle est si belle et tellement naturelle… Sirius ça suffit !! »

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier dans la minute qui suivit et à peine sortit de la cheminée Ron l'apostropha :

- vous en avez mis du temps ! Mais qu'est ce que vous fichiez !

- RON WEASLEY !! Quand est ce que tu auras fini de me suivre a la trace ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser respirer 5 min ! Non c'est trop te demander !!! cria Hermione en se dirigeant vers sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Tout le monde s'était tu et n'en croyait pas leurs yeux en voyant Hermione s'énervait de la sorte. Ron était écarlate, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine pour réprimer son fou rire et Ginny arborait un fier sourire. Moly qui était arrivé dans la pièce à cet instant fit les gros yeux à son fils. Sirius se trouvait désemparer et pendant que tout le monde retourna a ses propres occupations (Quidditch pour les garçons, préparation du diner pour les filles..) il décida de grimper a l'étage et d'aller parler à Hermione. Arrivé devant la porte il se demanda ce qu'il faisait mais, trop tard, il avait déjà frappé. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et n'eut pas le temps de voir l'oreiller arriver à toute vitesse. Celui-ci atterrit de plein fouet sur sa figure et il entendit au même moment :

- va t en Ron !!! Je ne veux plus te voir !!! Sors d'ici !!!

Mais la jeune fille se rendit compte rapidement de son erreur et se précipita vers Sirius avec un petit sourire de victoire et un air désolé.

- Oh Sirius, excuse-moi ! Je croyais que Ron était venu pour me faire encore une tartine d'excuses bidon !! fit-elle mi énervée mi amusée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, en plus je te trouve très belle quand tu es en colère… confia t il en la regardant intensément dans les yeux. La jeune fille en fut déstabilisée et essaya en vain de se ressaisir. « C'est vrai qu'il est beau et intelligent mais il pourrait être ton père !!! » ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes qui leurs parurent une éternité. Leurs corps semblaient être attiré l'un par l'autre comme des aimants, ils n'arrivaient pas à lutter. Sirius rapprocha son visage du sien, il pouvait sentir son léger parfum a la vanille, leur lèvres n'étaient plus qu'a quelques cm…

- A TABLEEEEEEE !!!! cria Mme Weasley à travers toute la maison

Sirius et Hermione sursautèrent et reculèrent de quelques pas de l'un l'autre comme s'ils prenaient conscience de ce qui s'était passé, ou aller se passer. Sirius quitta la chambre à toute vitesse et laissa une Hermione déboussolée. « Non je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui c'est totalement IMPOSSIBLE…. » Elle prit une grande inspiration, descendit l'escalier et alla s'assoir à la table de la cuisine qui avait été agrandi pour l'occasion. Ginny était assise a sa gauche, Harry à sa droite pour empêcher Ron de la coller plus qu'il ne le fallait. En face d'elle, Sirius parlait de bon cœur avec M. Weasley qui venait juste de rentrer du ministère.

- Tout va bien ?

Hermione sursauta et tourna la tête pour voir une Ginny la regarder d'un air interrogateur, les sourcils froncés.

- Heu oui tout vas bien. Je 'ai pas très faim c'est tout.

- te fais pas de souci, depuis le temps que tu connais Ron tu devrais être habitué à ses crises. Moi je suis sur il craque pour toi… Hermione ?

- oui ! fit Hermione en détachant son regard du beau ténébreux en face d'elle. Heu oui … tu disais ??

Ginny n'était pas dupe et avait remarqué le regard que portait Hermione sur Sirius mais elle préféra ne pas lui en parler pour le moment. Apres tout elle avait peut être rêvé.


End file.
